Nunca es tarde
by Cerezo1998-Alma
Summary: Sasuke engaña a Sakura, el no sabe q ella esta embarazada...meses despues sasuke se entera y va tras ella-sakura perdoname...-sasuke ya es muy tarde...-nunca es tarde...-Es un niño...-te dije q nunca es tarde...-lose ahora estamos los 3 juntos...-mira papa, mama ya puedo andar vien en bici...-q bien hijo...-TE AMO SAKURA...-YO IGUAL SASUKE


Corriendo bajo la lluvia se encontraba una linda joven portadora de unos hermosos orbes jade y un extravagante color de cabello: rosa pastel, ella había estado corriendo sin rumbo alguno por casi todo Tokio, hasta que de repente se paró en seco al ver un árbol de cerezos, fue corriendo hasta el, ella se encontraba llorando ya que hace unas cuantas horas había vivido lo peor que le puede pasar a una joven…si….la traición de tu esposo, con el cual precisamente hoy cumplías 4 años….eso fue lo peor…

**Flash back**

-bueno-se oyó la voz masculina del otro lado

-Sasuke donde estas acuérdate que hoy vamos a cenar por nue...-

-Lo siento pero en este momento no me puedo localizar contigo, deja tu mensaje y veré si te lo calizo luego

-Si este no se te olvide que hoy es nuestra cena, llega temprano, te amo-

**1 hora más tarde**

-listo, ya termine con la comida ahora me voy a arreglar yo-

_Subió a su cuarto muy feliz porque aparte de que era su aniversario le daría una gran noticia a Sasuke…..Unos 30 minutos después salió de la ducha se encamino a su cama donde se encontraba su ropa interior y un hermoso vestido blanco, en la parte baja de la derecha había una decoración de pétalos de cerezos en la parte baja del busto había un listón de un rosa más fuerte, se puso unos tacones blancos con decoraciones negras un costado de estas, se maquillo ligeramente, un maquillaje simple pero a la ves hermoso, su ojos resaltaban más con ese rímel negro, cuando bajo puso la mesa, todo estaba listo solo faltaba Sasuke en ese lugar y la fiesta empezaría.. O eso creía ella…_

**3 horas después**

_3 horas ya habían pasado y su esposo no llegaba le marcaba pero él no contestaba su teléfono, ella pensó lo peor, que tal si le había pasado algo en el camino a casa, ni dios lo quiera, pensó en eso dieron las 9 p.m. de la noche hasta que sonó su teléfono, lo agarro y vio el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla respondió rápidamente_

-Bueno Sasuke, donde estas estaba preo….-

-¿Quién eres tú?

_¿Esa era la voz de una mejer? Si, si lo era_

-No yo debería de preguntar ¿Quién eres tú y donde esta Sasuke?

- Yo pues quien más soy Karin la secretaria y novia de Sasuke….ahora dime quien eres tu

-etto…. Yo soy su prima Sakura-

- mmmm y para que lo quieres-

-Es que se suponía que me iba a venir a buscar al aeropuerto…. ¿Me lo podrías pasar? 

-Está dormido, pero si quieres ven a mi casa, seria todo un placer conocer a un miembro de la familia de Sasuke

-mmm ok pero dame tu dirección-

- ok apunta fraccionamiento Villamar 2, calle playa blanca, casa número 20-

-ok gracias-

- no hay de que te espero-

-sí, adiós

**30 minutos después**

_Sakura se encontraba entrando a aquel dichoso fraccionamiento, ella se decía "regresa de seguro es una broma y Sasuke te está esperando en casa" pero ella siguió el camino, en la entrada de la calle estaba el guardia…hablo con él y dijo q iba a la casa de Karin, el, la dejo pasar, cuando llego estaciono su coche y ahí lo vi, el coche de Sasuke estaba ahí como si estuviera en su propia casa se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre 5 minutos después le abrió una pelirroja de lentes._

-hola ¿eres Karin?

-sí, tú has de ser Sakura ¿no?

-sí, la prima de Sa…-

-ya puedes dejar de mentir, sé que eres su esposa-

-entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que viniera?-

-porque quiero a Sasuke solo para mí-

-pues no te creo que seas su amante de Sasuke, él me quiere y nunca me aria algo así-

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? Sígueme-

_Sakura la siguió hasta un cuarto y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke en la cama desnudo, cubriéndose solo con las sabanas, después vio como esa tal Karin se acercó hacia el_

-Sasuke-

-Que quieres déjame dormir-

-Es que tenemos visitas-

-¿Visitas?,¿Qué visitas?-

-Mira está ahí en la puerta-

_Cuando Sasuke voltio no lo pudo creer ahí se encontraba ella con lágrimas en los ojos, arrojo a Karin y se paró con las sabanas agarradas con una mano_

-Sakura, te puedo explicar esto-

-Que me querías explicar, ¿qué te acuestas con tu secretaria siéndome infiel?, es eso tan necesitado de sexo estabas, te decías a ti mismo "ja que fácil con una en la casa y con otra donde sea" es eso, acaso estos 4 años de casados no te son suficientes solo conmigo-

-…..-

-contéstame, decidiste pasar la noche con esta *****, en vez de haber llegado a casa y celebrar nuestro aniversario-

-¿aniversario?, pero eso es mañana-

-así que también te olvidaste de nuestro aniversario-

-Sakura que dices eso es mañana-

-Abre los ojos hoy es 27 de Noviembre el dio en que nos casamos-

-perdóname, por todo….No sé por qué me acosté con ella….te lo juro, por favor perdóname-

-creíste que con un "perdóname", se arreglaría todo, pues fíjate que no y si me permiten tengo que ir a hacer maletas-

-¿Qué maletas?-

-Que no es obvio me voy tu casa, de tu vida, no me vas a volver a ver-

_Sakura miro a Karin que los veía con una sonrisita de "gane", miro a Sasuke otra vez y se dio vuelta para retirarse pero Sasuke la detuvo, la giro y la acercó a él dándole un beso…..Sakura reacciono, se separó y le dio una cachetada a Sasuke _

-no juegues conmigo, y no me beses después de haberte acostado con esa tipa y haberla besado quien sabe dónde-

_Se dio media vuelta y se fue, solo se escuchó el portazo y como se iba en su coche furiosa…Sasuke reacciono cuando Karin le hablo, el rápidamente se vistió para ir en busca de su esposa_

-¿a dónde vas?-

- a buscar a mi esposa-

_Enojada le dijo_

-déjala en paz ella ya no quiere nada contigo pero yo todavía estoy disponible-

-no! tu déjame en paz, mejor vete con tu pececito Suitgetshu-

-Como sabes de Suitgetshu?-

No dijo más y agarro las llaves de su coche y con un portazo dio a entender que el ya se había ido, dejando a Karin furiosa


End file.
